Am I Blind?
by Blaysers
Summary: When the past is rewritten, Misaki's parents never died and Misaki is transported back to his high school years. Everything should be great, right? When people die we often replace our bad memories of them with better ones, pretending the past was sugary and sweet. Misaki never expected any of this. (REWRITE OF I'M SORRY) There will be abuse and sexual themes. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers, sorry about the lack of material as of late. Writing hasn't been my main focus lately. However, I'd like to thank any readers for keeping up with my former stories and for hopefully deciding to keep up with this one. I can't promise any regularity in the publishing dates, however, I will work incredibly hard to make sure the material you receive is of the best quality I can produce. Anyways, all reviews are welcome and so are all readers. Enjoy this rewrite~**

I sighed as soft couch foam pulled my body deep into its cushions. A colorful yarn blanket barely passed my toes, leaving my neck and face in the open. I relaxed as the warm breeze of summer attempted to slither into bed with me.

The TV was playing some old black and white show, volume forced to its lowest audible degree. It's light showered the pale decor of the room, cutting through the thick household air.

A door down on the opposite end of the house creaked, light footsteps padding their way to the kitchen behind me. It was mother, you could tell by the rhythm of her feet and the way she clacked her coffee pot against her mug.

I had to admit, her movements were a bit off today. She struggled to quietly stir the sugar and coffee together; letting it slip around the cup. Even washing the pot seemed to be too much work for her.

When the bedroom door opened again, I shivered. Mom took an intake of air, still as the heavy steps sounded down the hall. She growled as they stopped at the living room entrance.

"Good morning." he said, finding a chair by the TV to sit on.

I closed my eyes, feigning soft snores. The silence that followed prepared no one, not even mother.

"Have anything to say?" Mother asked, leaning over the counter with a creak.

"Don't start with that. Dad warned, readjusting his thin robe. I turned over so the back of the couch pressed against my nose.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that," Her voice rose. "Fucking disrespectful bastard!"

"Do we have to do this right now?" He huffed with sleepiness, pinching the bridge of his nose.

A mug hit the wall, shattering itself around the room. From the bits that landed on the couch, it was the green one with money signs.

"Really, Misoto," Dad grunted, forcing his body up. "That was one of my favorites and you know that!"

"You deserve it," She cried, stomping in front of what I presume was the TV. "After all, you broke me!"

I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"And how the fuck did I do that?"

"When you called me god damn whore yesterday!" She persisted. "When you treat me like your fucking bitch all the time!"

"I never said that."

"Yes you did!" Her voice garbled out the words, screaming like some overgrown toddler. And as a toddler often does, she aimed her fist for his face.

It landed.

"Misaki!" Dad shouted, as he stumbled back. I heard the two struggle with each other, ending up in the kitchen.

"Go ahead, call out for your son you fucking pussy!" She screamed, a couple more flesh pounding sounds followed.

I sat up, staring at the two as he pinned her wrists to the counter.

"You've hurt me too, you know," He sobbed, breath shaking.

"And how the fuck did I do that?" She glared.

"By fucking that man in the walls!"

She sputtered, groaning with a roll of the eyes.

"Oh yeah, cause there's totally a man in the walls, right Tom?" She hissed, jutting her hips and hands in disbelief. "Even though you've had the police come here like, fifty times already to find him. But they're totally wrong, aren't they Tom?"

"I know what you fucking do."

"Let go of me you fucking bastard," She turned her gaze to me," Misaki, call the police, he's hurting me!"

"Leave Misaki out of this."

"You've already brought him into this, Tom!"

Without even realizing it, I was on my feet. I didn't move any further when she writhed out of his grasp, grabbing a ladel and bashing into his head.

"That's it, I'm calling the police." Tom marched away, toward the phone by the front door.

And with that, it was as if slow motion insued. The way her brown hair whisped behind her as she sped into the kitchen, the steady rise of the knife she took from the drawer. If not for the weapon in her hands, it would've seemed like a merry kid dashing towards some grand prize when she chased him.

The insane gleam in those green iris was what always got me. The way they both threatened with unpredictability yet followed the same actions every time.

"Toooommmm!" She screeched, letting the knife slide against the side of his thigh.

"Ahhhhhhghh!" Dad screamed, leaping closer to the phone. "What the fuck?!"

She steadied the thing between her two hands, shaking with determined will.

"Go ahead," She whispered. " Call the cops. I dare you."

Dad stood still for a moment, then let his hand fall on the phone. She jabbed at him again, with intent to miss.

"Mommy, stop!" I shook as she turn her gaze to me. The knife turned slightly and warmth spread to my knees.

Please don't turn it on me. Maybe I can still run, even if she is faster than me.

Dad took this as a chance and dashed around her and out the front door.

She stood by the door for a few minutes, letting the dagger fall to the ground.

I took her state of shock as an opportunity to slowly slide into the hall. My door was the second one on the right, I can make it.

And she turned from the door to me, tilting her head to the side. Some stupid expression must have been on my face because the scream she let out was spine tingling. She grabbed either side of her head and howled. So animalistic, lacking any human quality.

"Why didn't y-you h-h-help me?" She puffed, tears imploding from her tear ducts.

I turned and headed to my door, opening it and pausing to locate any sound of scuttling on her part. Nothing.

I walked inside, shut the door and locked it.

My knees gave out and sobs erupted from my lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Reader. I've got some special chapters coming your way. And guess what? There will be at least two more chapters this week so be ready for some more material! They may be a itchy bit short. Anyways, please review and as always, enjoy!**

Cloudy light filled my eyelids. I sat up and rubbed my bleary corneas. A yawn tore though my face and my toes curled into scratchy carpet. I glanced at the clock and groaned.

My hand rummaged through knotted hair as I left the dull bedroom. The rest of the house was just as bright as the bedroom had been.

Mom shook the house with snores, leaving the house still only when she went to grind her teeth. My legs drifted like floppy tentacles to the kitchen and I prepped some tea for the morning.

Sunshine floated through the windows and shattered glass. The black couch cradled the cat Guts and he purred though the TV noise. Despite the destruction, a couple birds were chirping besides our window.

I grabbed a dustpan and picked at the glass on the floor, careful to avoid the edges. The glass however, had devious intentions in store for me.

"Ouch," I hissed, waving my finger around before sucking on it. "Fucking bitch."

The hallway creaked as Mom left her room in a blue shirt and black slacks

"You don't need to do that you know," Mom yawned, fiddling with the coffee machine. "I'll get it."

"It's ok." I looked to the wall, black liquid weighing my chest with down. "I've got it."

"Where the fuck is the coffee pot," Mom went through the cupboards and froze with tense realization. "Oh."

"Yeah."

We stilled the air with remembrance.

"Guess I'm going out for coffee. Wanna come? I'll drop you off at school after we get something."

"Ok." I nodded, gulping down the liquid in my throat.

"I may not be a great mom but at least I can save you from the terrors of public transportation." She grinned, bracelets dangling as went to the car. I followed after throwing last night's evidence away.

We drove for a while, the radio solidifying our strange lack of communication. It wasn't until we got to a Dunkin Doughnuts parking lot that a word was said.

"Your father didn't come home last night," She blurted, turning to the speaker box, "One strawberry coolatta and a black medium coffee with honey."

We pulled up, waiting for the window barista to appear. I looked to the car mirror, her eyes narrowed in on me.

"Why don't you ever say anything?"

"I don't kno-"

"Maybe you could tell me how you're feeling, or what you're thinking."

I quivered my lips together, squeezing tight.

"Or, you know, at least treat me like your god damn mother and not some fucking stranger."

The barista finally collected her change, smiling," Anything else for you today?"

"Oh," She smiled, cheery language bringing delight to the man. "Just some extra honey, sweetie."

"Sure thing."

After getting drinks, we sped out the lot and toward school. She remained quiet until we got to the school drop off.

"I am your mother, you know. Whether you like it or not," Her eyes gleamed and a smirk pumped her lips full. "You're grounded when you get home."

"Ok."

I slipped out of the passenger seat, slowly heading toward the front door as black blood kept my heart beating. My legs grew numb with every step.

How long has it been since this all started? How long have I been here?


	3. Chapter 3

**Reader, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a little short but its definitely a good read before the next chapter, considering the next chapters content. I'm really excited for this story and I hope you are too, and I plan to make this reading experience one hell of a ride. Please feel free to read, review, subscribe, and of course, ENJOY!**

 **PRESENT**

"I'm sorry Usagi," I whispered, tears dribbling down my bowed cheeks. "I can't focus today."

"I know," He wrapped his arms around head and shoulders, making the height difference all the more noticeable. We leaned into the kitchen countertop, smooth marble soothing my flushed flesh .

I stared at the lines of stitching in his jeans, admiring the swirls the connected together in perfect jean harmony. If you looked hard enough, it looked as if they made a miniature ocean dancing on his legs. Of all the things to notice.

Sobs rattled my body as my breathed heaved in and out. I tingle stopped at my lower spine and my legs wobbled with loosened control.

"I'm sorry Misaki," Usagi sighed, air unsteady. "I hate seeing you like this. I wish I could make it better."

"I-I-I, I just w-wanted to...I c-can't stop. I try to i-ignore it but then my b-brain just flashes to them and I-" More crying ensued and were sent wailing through the house.

"Hang on baby," Usagi said, rubbing his palms into my back. So soft. I lifted head a little, embarrassed by the little stain I left on his chest " You need to breath, breath with me, ok?"

I tried to match my air to his, my vocal chords very reluctant to stop what they had started. The choked out breaths brought a grimace to my lovers face. He brought my face to his shoulder again and allowed his button-up to soak up my eye sweat.

We stood for the longest time, just listening to each other and waiting for my body to calm down. The increasing comfort of his body forced the warm toxin out of my body, flooding it with sleepy vibes.

"I love you." Usagi whispered.

My eyes welled up a little; eyes hooded," I love you too."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too," I sighed, "I don't know why I keep doing this. It's not my fault, I know that, it was just some coincidence. But some instinct in me keeps pushing me into this forceful guilt."

"You can't help it," Usagi said, "You've been blaming yourself since you were a child. You can't just suddenly stop blaming yourself. That takes time. Healing."

"You sound like you have experience in this." I quirked a brow and let loose a atmosphere altering chuckle.

Usagi shrugged, grabbing his keys off the counter, "Let's go. We don't want to keep everyone waiting. It's really nice that your parents old boss is holding a special party for your parents anniversary."

"Yeah," I hiccuped, "I remember him from the funeral. He's helped Takahiro with a couple of the bills when we were first on our own."

"Oh?" Usagi tilted his head, opening the front door. "I never knew Takahiro had problems with money, not like that. I knew he worked hard, but I thought he made enough to keep the two of you afloat."

"Takahiro didn't tell me until recently," I said, "Takahiro has a little bit of pride, I guess. I wish I had known though, so I could've thanked him before now."

"Yeah." I smiled and Usagi returned it, shiny teeth lifting my shoulders with delight.

We sat in the flashy red automobile, watching buildings a streets blur by. I pulled a blanket from the back and cuddled into it, enjoying the warmth a relieving cry give you. And this time, there was no shame. Something in Usagi's face told me that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello readers, thank you for all the reviews. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter I've written, it gets a little exciting.** :3

Usagi took a spot by the curb and I tossed the blanket in the back. I gazed at the golden building, searching to entrance for some familiarity. We both got out as I recognized one familiar dork.

"Takahiro!" I shouted, running into his arms.

"Hey Misaki," He grinned, readjusting his glasses as his smile quirked to the side, "I'm glad you two could make it.

"Takahiro." Usagi greeted with a nod.

"Hey Usagi! You guys won't believe the number of people here," Takahiro's eye wear fell askew, "I can't believe there's so many people. You're in for a real treat."

"Hm?" I furrowed my nose.

"Here," Takahiro took our hands and led us into the hunkering building before us," I'll show you."

We walked through the front doors and through most of the first floor before we stopped at some double doors. They were brown and the swirled of old wood held some ancient magnificence.

"It really is amazing." Takahiro said, bopping the door open.

The room was lit with candles and a chandelier, red velvet walls and floors decking the place out. Though the most extravagant thing was that almost a hundred people were scattered around the ballroom. Most were a bit older, though there were a few young adults in the crowd.

"Oh my god." I shivered, many heads turning towards us.

"The Takahiro boys!" A voice remarked.

Suddenly the crowd surrounded us and we were engulfed with love and admiration. One lady with a blue bandana wrapped around her hair took my hand and shook it.

"My boy," She smiled, lip wrinkles stretching with cheeriness, " Your parents were the sweetest people I've ever met. People like those are so hard to come by and their death was a tragedy for mankind."

"Your parents were a real duo," A man took my other hand," One a social worker and the other a therapist. Like a couple of real life superheros!"

I gawked as more people gave me their comments. All these people seemed to know so much about my parents and had been blessed with their kindness. I hadn't even fully known their job descriptions when I was a kid and didn't think much of it when I grew up. The crowd seemed to disperse from my view as they mingled with each other.

"Hello Misaki," A tall man with gelled hair took my hand and shook it," I'm Tanaka. I've heard so much about you, it's so nice to finally meet you."

"I-I…" I shook my head, "It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Tanaka."

"I'm sorry," He grinned, chest letting out a very hearty laugh, "You probably remember me better as Mr. Smiley. That's what all the kids call me back at the office.

I rolled my eyes around the room and bit my tongue, the name encoding my memory. The man used to always wear yellow when I knew him and always had a smile on his face.

"This must be quite the shocker. I've actually been planning this for a while, but it took for longer that it should." Tanaka let out another hefty laugh.

"Thank you so much." I gaped.

"It's no problem," Tanaka smiled "I'm sure you didn't get to know your parents all too well since you were so young when they died. I had decided a long time ago to arrange this for you and Takahiro, so you could see just how amazing your parents were."

"I-I don't know what to say." I could feel my eyes welling up again but the tears were prideful

"It really is no problem," Tanaka smiled, wiping the tears from my eyes and glancing at my watch, "You're still into batman?"

"Oh," I glanced at the wrist watch with a blush, " I haven't worn this in a while, I put it on by accident this morning.

"I may not be a kid anymore, but I still love that franchise," Tanaka took a stance, eyes angled upward, " Hey check this out, who am I?"

"I don't-"

Tanaka grunted then spoke, "You either die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become a villain."

I scratched my head, eyes wavering as the people around us took notice, "Uhh, Joker, right?"

Mr. Tanaka gleamed, "I'll leave you alone so you can speak a few more of the guests."

I nodded, "Thank you, Mr. Tanaka."

He smiled one more time and walked away.

"Must be a batman fan," Takahiro laughed, "Mr. Tanaka is definitely a DC comics sort of guy."

"Excuse me," The lady with blue hair piece from earlier tapped my hand," Would you like to keep an old lady company and join me for some refreshments?"

I nodded, escorting the woman to a table and retrieving some tea from a catering table.

"Young man," The elder woman's navy eyes filled with water, "Your family has been the greatest thing to ever happen to me."

"O-oh?" I flushed a little and tightened my hands.

"Yes sir," Her voice shook, "Before them, my husband Amos beat me senselessly for twelve years."

"I'm, I'm so sorry." I blinked a little, fighting some waterworks.

"No, don't be. At the time, I thought it was ok. Just a flaw in the man I had to fix. If your father hadn't helped me, I'd probably still be there with him," She sipped her tea, "Your father never gave up on me either. Amos kept finding me, trying to force me to come back. Your father saved me, made sure Amos would never find me. And your beautiful mother was always there to support me, to improve my mental stability."

"I-I never knew that-" I started

"It's fine, my boy, " She readjusted her blue top, "I just wanted you to know how important your family was to me."

"Excuse me," I blonde beauty pulled out a seat besides us, "Is alright if I join you two?"

"Of course." The lady smiled and turned to me, "I'm Beatrice, by the way."

"Oh, and I'm Lapis." The pale beauty said, taking a seat and flinging her long hair around.

"Nice to meet you." I grinned, taking her hand for a shake.

"I'd like to tell you about you mother, back when I was an intern at the company," Lapis sighed, bringing out a bottle of whiskey from her coat jacket and chugging it, "I love your mother so much. She always had a way with people to where they always seemed to fall in love with her. She was so beautiful, so intelligent, so full of surprises. I'd say I fell in love with her myself a couple times. I mean, it was hard not to."

I let out a shaky chuckle, "Oh, I see."

"Not trying to creep you out," Lapis chugged some more, "I worked with your mom. I always kind of aspired to be like her, but so did everyone else."

"I do have to say," Beatrice commented, "She's a great role model. Everyone wanted to be better when she was around."

Lapis crossed her legs and unbuttoned the top of her lady suit, leaning back into her seat. She whipped out the bottle and set it on the table, "You want some of this Grams?"

"No thank you, Lapis." Beatrice pouted her lips, a swivel of grey hair falling bast her brow "Young people are always drinking."

"We just know how to have fun." Lapis laughed, cheeks bright and eyes cloudy.

"You two seem to know each other very well." I let out a catish smirk.

"Oh," The two glanced at each other as Beatrice pulled on a dumb look, "N-no, not really."

"Why dontcha go on and enjoy some refreshments over there, minor," Lapis pointed to a buffet table nearby, "Leave us old coons alone for now."

"Ah, alright. Thank you ma'am''s," I bowed and stood.

"Go on!" Beatrice laughed, pouring a small amount of Lapis drink into a cup.

I fixed myself an "all too legal" drink before leaning into a wall with a cup of water.

"So," Usagi appeared and leaned against the wall with me, "How are you?"

"Very good, actually. I love this, being here with all these people, all these heros," I sighed, looking up to the chandelier, "I just wish I got to grow up with my parents, they were such beloved people. I keep imagining how amazing it would've been to grow up with them."

"I'm sorry," Usagi went quiet, sipping at his cup. "You know-"

Usagi's remark never finished and was interrupted by a crash.

"Beatrice!"

I shiver, redirecting my attention to the voice.

Lapis was standing, ruffled clothes and heels well balanced before a large man. He held a deadly metal weapon in his hand, aiming past the woman and towards Beatrice. The entire room was frozen, watching the scene.

" You're not suppose to be around Beatrice anymore, Amos. There's a restraining order, you know. Put the gun away. It doesn't have to be like this," Lapis yanked a knife out of her sleeve, "We can all just calm down and-"

"Out of my way, bitch." The man bashed the bottom on the barrel into her cheek, sending her flying through the crowd and by my feet.

She coughed, bits of phlegm and red stuff leaving her teeth as she struggled capture my stare, "Help her."

My body yanked itself forward, slow motion evolving around. The mans finger and trigger were pressing together, but somehow I had sped in front of Beatrice.. My form flew with speed, but I noticed everything within a second as if I had hours to look at it.

Usagi was running towards me, lips snarled together and panic making them shiver. Takahiro was staring off into the distance, hands lifting shield mouth.

Dust hung in room, floating in the bits of candle light. The aggressor had tan skin with wrinkles swirling into a scrunch on his face. His eyes were light, full of regret. They looked so sad, so alone, I almost wanted to help them up, relieve some of the sorrow they held. That is, until the bullet tore through my side full speed.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hello readers, thank you for coming back for chapter four. I will warn you that this chapter contains some darker themes and abusive elements, so wade carefully if you are easily triggered_** **_by_** **** ** _this. If not, enjoy this chapter to the fullest and thank you again for coming back._**

My eyes stretched open, curling backwards when sharp white hit them. I rolled over, hissing. Tears sprung free, blinking out the flash of light.

"Misaki! Time to wake up!"

I stiffened, eyes fully opening. That voice, so familiar, but impossible.

"Come on!"

"Oh my god." I sat up, stumbling out of the bed. I threw myself into a still form, pressing my palms to my side. No wound, no pain.

"What the hell-"

"Misaki, I swear to god, if you overslept!" The voice brought me back and I ran through the door with haste.

And the sight took my breath away and I squeaked as it did.

Mother stood with red hair drifting past her breasts, eyeballs wrinkled with crows feet and laugh lines encircling her plump lips. She wore a green turtleneck and jeans that showed off her curves and lack of chest.

"Finally, you're up." She smiled and wiggled her keys. "Ready?"

"Mom!" I wrapped her body into mine, nose filled with womanly cookies and perfume.

"Geez," She laughed, " You haven't hugged me in a long time. You still asleep?"

I felt a sob erupt, squeezing her tight. She felt so soft, so warm, so alive. I bit back another cry.

"I see you're still in your pj's," She sighed, patting my back. "Go change and we'll go, ok?"

"O-okay." I smiled dashing to the room.

"Cry baby." She smirked and I headed to the room. It wasn't until I pulled on my shirt that I started thinking.

Why was Mom alive? Last time I knew, she was several feet under the ground.

I stomped out of the room with a bag, and stood in awe.

Mom was sitting on the couch, turning up the TV as she finalized some papers on her lap. I refused to move and continued to do so even when she looked at me with raised brows.

"Um, Misaki, you dazing out or something?" She asked.

I blinked, "Oh, uh, yeah."

"You just gonna stand there or-"

"Yeahhhhhh," I shook my head and furrowed my brows, "No. Yes. I mean- ugh, let's go."

Mom shook her head a laughed, "You remember where we're going, right?"

"Uh," I rolled my eyes to the ceiling. How the fuck should I know?

"The store Misaki," She sighed. " The grocery store. When have you ever been this excited for groceries?"

"Oh, well, you know, I'm hungry!" I chuckled, letting it sound nervous.

"Weirdo." She pulled her papers together and neatly put them away.

I stared at the blank walls and stained carpet, sighing through a smile. Takahiro and I didn't get to keep the house when Mom and Dad died. We were evicted almost a month after the funeral.

"Ready?" She asked, heading to the door.

"Yeah."

She walked past a lovely black sion and to a red van with funky stickers. I pressed a hand to the cool metal before sliding into the back seat.

"What are you doing?" She sat in the front, plugging a key in. Those clear eyes slanted, cold air surrounding us.

"Uh-"

"Sit up front, silly." She smiled, eyes failing to squint as she did so.

I nodded and switched seats.

"Guess what?"

"Hm?"

"I've got mints!" She offered a tin of Ice Breakers to me, "Want some?"

"Yeah." I giggled, pressing one to my tongue, "Mmmm, strawberry."

"Wanna stop by the coffee shop?" She asked, pointing towards a Dunkin down the road.

"Sure." I smiled and nodded, chewing on the minty fresh candy.

We sat in happy silence, enjoying the sounds of chewing and breathing. I swallowed mine, looking to mom.

"What is Takahiro doing these days?"

"Oh," Mom looked to the side, spinning the wheel, "You know, his lawyer stuff. He's been swamped with the new baby and cases, but he should be coming to visit pretty soon."

"Manami and him are such a cute couple."

"Manami?" Mom rose a brow, blinking in my direction, "You mean Yuri?"

"Yuri?"

"His wife!" Mom huffed, shaking her head, "Did you hit your head or something?"

"Sorry," I laughed, eyes ticking back and forth, "I must've really did a number on my noggin."

She giggled, shaking her head again, "You sure are silly, Misaki."

I beamed, pulling down the car mirror. I gasped slightly, squeezing my plump cheeks and soft skin. There was a lack of eye bags, of general maturity.

"Well, while I've got this silly streak going on," I ran a hand through my eye long hair, "How old am I?"

Mom roared with chuckles, "You're seventeen, goof ball."

"Right, seventeen."

The Dunkin Doughnuts appeared and we pulled into a parking spot and through the double doors.

"Good evening, good evening, how you doing today?" A dour young man with light purple irises asked, "What can I get for you?"

"Oh, hello dear." Mom waved, looking towards the menu, "We want a medium black coffee with honey and strawberry coolatta today."

"Alright," The boy flipped some silvery strands out of his face. " That all?"

"Yup!"

"Four- fifty."

Mom looked towards me, "Oh Misaki dear, will you get this for us?"

I quirked my head a little, confused. The cashier rose a bitchy eye to me.

"You brought your wallet, right?" Mom asked, voice deepening with some weird threatning overtone.

"Oh," I patted my pockets, feeling a square bump in the right one, "Yeah."

I whipped it out, pulling it open. A few one-hundred bills gleamed from the leather container, as well as a few twenties and fives. I must have one fabulous allowance.

"Here you go." I smiled as I handed the college student a couple fives.

Mom stared at me as I took my change, some dark mama vibes wavering though us. I ignored it as we got our drinks and left the store.

"I've got one heck of an allowance Mom," I smiled, sipping at the coolatta. "Thank you."

She grunted, looking back at me, "Is that suppose to be joke?"

"Wh-what?" I stopped and so did she.

"A joke. Was that meant to be another one of your jokes?" She stood taller and my head pounded.

"No, I was just thanking you," I shuddered and she remained still. I couldn't just back out now, I must've just had a bit of savings and didn't know. I mean, come on, no one gets an allowance that big. Maybe I can play it off as a joke?, "I mean, I-I was just thanking you and all. You must have a really well paying job."

Bad joke.

I didn't see her body swing at me until she curled her fingers through my hair. With one hand on my head, she let the other pound straight into my stomach. The air left me as I fell on my knees and hands. I coughed, desperate for breath to come back.

"Get up, bitch," She tapped her toe against my wrist, "You know I lost my job a long time ago. Why the fuck would you say that bullshit?"

"I-I don't know," I cried, trying so hard to fill up my lungs, "I don't know."

"Shut up before someone hears you." She growled, pressing her heel into my wrist this time.

My stomach cried as I stood, sobs shaking out in quiet whispers. I backed away, arms wrapped around my gut.

"Hey, you ok?" The boy from earlier called out to us from the doors, "Did you pass out or something? Need me to call an ambulance?"

"No, we're fine!" Mom called to him and turned back to me. "You're making a goddamn scene. Stop being a pussy, this is nothing."

I straightened out a little, backing up and turning into a full sprint. I didn't know where I was going but to a small cluster of buildings up ahead. I let some sobs out as fear told me she was behind me. A quick look let me know she hadn't moved, but the fear told me otherwise. My breath hitched, a soundless scream peeling past my teeth.


End file.
